Beyond the Waterfall
by gailibop
Summary: Things were quiet until one girl followed Kagome down the well. Who is this Mitsukai and what does it have to do with Kagome and the Shikon no Tama? Does someone actually like Jaken?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
It was such an ominous presence in the air. The air felt terribly disturbed and restless. Something was going to happen. So much had already happened, but that was not the end of it. The fates would not give them rest and the star alignment was a prophecy of what was to come. The eclipse that happened was not supposed to happen for another month, but it came early as if time had sped up.  
  
Lady Kaede sighed as she looked up into the sky. The wind blew her bun and clothes back. One would think that it was just an ordinary night with Kagome fighting to go home, with Shippou taunting Inuyasha and Miroku groping the ever-blushing Sango and Kirara looking on with curiosity. But that was all the deception of it. There was something there beneath the surface just waiting to happen. Storm clouds gathered as Kaede watched with amusement. The village was awfully quiet. No one was really doing anything; they just seemed to sit there as if preparing for the upcoming disturbance. Animals were even silent and the glow from Inuyasha's forest looked strangely dim.  
  
It came slowly at first. A small rumble in the distance was all you could hear. Slowly it made its way speeding up every second until it was right over the village. It seemed to slow down again and the rain began to pour endlessly and hard. It seemed as if the sky was crying, perhaps it was. Perhaps it was a warning. Perhaps they would never know, because just as it started it finished and Kagome had won her way to go home.  
  
Lady Kaede walked slowly with them to the well. She held so much love for her strange companions, who she considered her children somewhat, especially Inuyasha. She was still marveling at the strange storm that seemed to form and disappear like it had never been there. The sky was clear again and the moon shown brightly. The eclipse was over and the ominous presence had passed. The night was peaceful again. Whatever had brought the foreboding feeling had left without a trace. Whatever it was would come back in due time. They had but to wait and prepare.  
  
Waving goodbye, Kagome jumped in the well to go home.  
  
Gailibop: Hiiiiiiiii!!!! I just had to write this fic because it would NOT go away and I know a lot of people don't like original characters, and I was going to use Nazuna (who was in the episode with the spider heads), but I couldn't get this other character out of my head. So sorry for those who do like ocs. I hope you still read it.  
  
I'll do another story with Nazuna in it later. But this story was in my head for months and it's a distraction from me writing my original fic, which I have an August deadline. O.O'  
  
Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I'm gonna post Chapter 1 up as well. 


	2. Buyo Does It Again

Chapter 1  
Buyo does it Again!  
  
Kagome walked silently towards the well with a few huge bags. She sighed. "Man these bags get heavier each time." She said to herself. She didn't really mind considering all the stuff she had gotten for her friends.  
  
Mai watched her friend as she walked towards that strange old well house. She had so much to tell her and she wanted to show her Taj, her new pet, which was in a carrying case in her hand and her new guardian friend Lily, which was surprisingly a brown squirrel that was about 2 feet tall with a big fluffy tail. But what had been the most surprising thing was it talked. She and Kagome hadn't seen each other in what was forever considering the fact that she had been traveling back and forth to America. She carried her friend's (really late) b-day gift, which was a new yellow bag, which she was kind of using at the moment to hold the rest of her stuff. For some unknown reason she fancied yellow, according to her mom. She had also bought her a camping set. It included: burners for cooking up food, a sleeping bag, a first aid kit, a fishing pole, and some can food. She also has bought her some ramen since her mom said that she had a sudden liking for the stuff.  
  
So there she was following her unknowing friend to the well, getting ready to surprise her but when she got there, it was empty. "Kagome!" She yelled out confused. Looking around she shuddered at the spookiness of the well. "Kagome?" She called again looking over at the well. "You didn't fall in did you?" She asked, but when she didn't see anyone she sighed with relief. "So where could you be?" She stood up to go back to the main house when she saw Buyo. "Hi there kitty." She said and patted the really fat cat.  
  
Buyo sniffed around her bag and started to pull on a string with force. Unfortunately for her, it was after she stood up and started walking up the steps. Mai felt the tug on her bag and yelp in surprise as she started to fall backwards. Since there was nothing for her to grip, she began to fall backwards and into the well. She screamed as she held on to her new pet Taj, but she landed on a skull and blacked out.  
  
Kagome felt an odd sensation coming from the direction of the well. It almost felt like a Shikon shard, but kind of different. Frowning she looked back but there was nothing there and the sensation disappeared.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Nothing, Shippou-chan. I thought I felt something but it must have been my imagination."  
  
"Oh." Shippou said and sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything different."  
  
"It must be nothing." Kagome said and sighed. "Let's get back to Inu-Yasha before he starts tearing things up."  
"Yeah, he is not happy to have to wait in Kaede's hut for the night."  
  
"Some ramen will cheer him up." Kagome said and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Mai opened her eyes and saw stars. Frowning she sat up and looked around the creepy well. Her back ached from lying on her bag and Taj was looking at her really funny, while still in his carrying case.  
  
"Sorry, Taj." Mai told him and let him out.  
  
"Meow." Taj walked up to her and rubbed his head against her hand instantly forgiving his friend.  
  
"Come let's find out if Kagome is back at her house." She said as she climbed the vines up to the rim of the well. 'Vines?' "Hey Taj, is this strange to you?"  
  
"Mrrew." Taj actually nodded. He sniffed the air. "Mrreow."  
  
Mai looked at the area around them. Woods, greenery and stars were all she saw. "Where are we?"  
  
"Definitely not in Kansas." A voice said from behind her.  
  
Mai jumped and almost fell back into the well, but caught herself. "Who said that?" She asked when there was no one there.  
  
"Me, crazy weird girl, Lily."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about you." She said and lifted her guardian from the bag behind her back. Lily had been in her bag that was strapped around Mai's shoulders like a purse, but since Lily had been sleeping (actually hiding from the public), and hadn't spoken, she had forgotten about her.  
  
"So I noticed when I awoke with dirt in my mouth." Lily said frowning.  
  
"Oops, sorry." Mai said sheepishly.  
  
"Well we should start walking. I mean there has to be a village somewhere."  
  
"Right." Mai said and started to walk away from Kaede's village.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama I don't feel well." Rin said frowning as she walked behind Jaken. She sneezed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as she leaned against Ah-Un  
  
"She has a fever." Jaken said, checking the little girls forehead. "Her face is flushed."  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He didn't know anything about human illness or how to treat them. He never had to. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He picked her up and sat her on Ah-Un. "Jaken, I leave you to treat her."  
  
"B.b.b...but I don't know how to treat humans."  
  
"Then find out." He said to him.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken thought for a second. "What about Inuyasha's wench? She should know how to treat her."  
  
Frowning Sesshoumaru turned and changed his course and started walking toward the village. He really didn't want to see his brother but he didn't want to be bothered with some other stupid human who was afraid of him. That usually resulted in him killing, and he was in no mood to fight. Unfortunately things would not go so smoothly.  
  
Mai looked around the village at the strange people who was bowing to her. She sweat-dropped and backed up from the people. "Ano..I'm just an ordinary girl. I'm not this powerful miko you are looking for."  
  
"But you resemble her." One of the villagers said. Actually she didn't really look like Kagome. She had deep red hair and silver green eyes.  
  
"You dress like her too. You must help us."  
  
"Lady Mai, I think we should help them." Lily said from her shoulder. "They look desperate."  
  
Mai sighed and nodded. 'I wonder who they are looking for?' She frowned. "We'll try to help, if we can. What do you need us to do? "  
  
"Vanquish the demon. He has been feeding on our village for three nights. So many people have left and our men are hurt and can't fight anymore. Please."  
  
"A demon? How do you expect me to do that?"  
  
"With your priestess powers." A noise was heard near one of the houses and then there was a scream. "It's here!"  
  
Mai looked up and came face to face with the worst thing she had ever seen, and unfortunately it was the thing she was most afraid of. "Sp.sp.sp.SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and fainted.  
  
"Mai!" Lily screamed and began to shake Mai. "This is not the time to faint! It's getting closer." Taj, who was standing in front of them suddenly roared and grew really big. Lily gasped and watched as Taj began to growl.  
"Hey you weren't supposed to pass out." The villager said and shook Mai.  
  
Groaning Mai opened her eyes. "Man I just had the worst nightmare ever. I dreamed there was this really huge.. It's no dream." She said as she gazed at the huge black and green spider that was currently making its way toward them.  
  
"Mai we have to get out of here." Lily said grabbing her hand as the spider stopped in front of them. The villager screeched and ran.  
  
"Hey.." Lily started.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I have not seen such purity since the Shikon no Tama." It said as it stood in front of them.  
  
"The shikon.what?" Mai asked, surprise that the spider could speak. Swallowing her fear she asked. "What are you talking about and why are you here."  
  
"Your soul."  
  
"My soul?" Another swallow and a step back, as it got closer.  
  
"Your soul shall make me very powerful and it will be delicious to devour." Step closer with an evil glint in eye. "I think I'll even go slow. Savor the taste."  
  
"Delicious? Devour?" Mai said and backed up into a tree. "You wanna eat me?" Mai asked in a small voice.  
  
The spider laughed and ran forward. Taj jumped at it and momentarily stopped it. Mai watched as Taj blew some blue flames at it.  
  
"I didn't know that he could do that." Mai said in awe.  
  
"This is not the time to be impressed; we have got to get away." Lily said as Taj got knocked away. He hit a tree and the spider grabbed him and bit him.  
  
"No, Taj!!" Mai cried and threw the first thing she could get her hands on at it, which was a spear.  
  
The spider dropped Taj and cried out in pain. Fortunately for Mai, she had thrown a spear at him and it hit him in eye.  
  
"You will pay for that!" The spider said and ran toward them.  
  
"Ack!" Mai cried out, barely dodging a web. She grabbed Lily and ran towards Taj, who was back in his small form and grabbed him by the tail.  
  
"You can't escape from me." It said as it hurled another web at her.  
  
Screaming, Mai ran into the woods faster than she had ever run before. "This can't be real. I must be dreaming." She ran to a hut and went inside it. The web hit the door and melted it. Lily grabbed Taj and buried themselves in her bag.  
  
"Why are you hiding?" The villager said as she hid inside a hut with them. "You are supposed to be out there vanquishing that thing!"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Did you see the size of that thing?" She asked as it came crashing down through the ceiling. Some people got caught in its web and melted. She and the villager screamed horribly and ran out side.  
  
"Hey use your miko powers and kill it!" The villager said running with her.  
  
"I can't. I don't have any powers. I'm not even a miko!" She tripped over a branch and fell, a web going over her head and melted a tree. Rolling over she got up and ran.  
  
"Noooo! We are going to die!" The villager screamed.  
  
"Don't say that." Mai said breathlessly. They paused at a tree breathing hard. It was enough for the spider to catch up with them and knock the villager away. Mai gasped and ran again.  
  
The spider laughed enjoying the chase. "Give up ningen. I might make your suffering less."  
  
"No way." Mai said running through the woods barely dodging trees. She was so tired. "You can't eat me. I don't even taste good!" She screamed again. "SOMEBODY..ANYBODY...HELP ME! This has to be a dream. Mai wakeup!!!!"  
  
"This is no dream! You will be mine!"  
  
"Noooo!!!! I can't believe this is happening. Somebody help!!!" She screamed as she ran forward.  
  
Jaken had walked ahead of Sesshoumaru to see what the commotion was. He frowned when he smelled human blood as well as youkai. "It's just some human tribe getting attacked by a lowly spider youkai." Jaken said, turning around to face Sesshoumaru. "You wanna check it out?"  
  
"No." He turned to take another route but turned back when he heard the plea for help and smelled the saltiness of tears. He looked further into the forest and saw a girl with maroon hair running towards them at an incredible speed, with a huge yellow bag on her shoulders and the huge spider chasing her. Sesshoumaru frowned. "It's coming" He said, whilst standing slightly behind Jaken.  
  
Mai was breathing heavy and tears blinded her eyes. She could feel her heart beating so rapidly, she was sure it would explode. She didn't see Jaken until it was too late. She tripped over him and landed headfirst into Sesshoumaru's stomach. Her arms went around him as she tried to keep her balance from falling to the ground. She slowly began to realize that she was holding someone's waist. She looked up and sobbed. "Please. I can't run anymore." She said crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down in shock. This woman had one, invaded his personal space and two, was still holding him and crying on him getting him all wet and she expected help.  
  
Didn't she know who he was? In anger he raised his hand and melted the unfortunate spider that had been chasing her with his poison claws. He stared down at Mai and frowned a warning to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I need help." Mai said still with tears in her eyes, unaware that he killed the spider. "I didn't mean to fall on you." She said through her tears. "Will you please help me? It said it was going to.e.e.EAT me and my friend got hurt and I don't want to die."  
  
"It's dead." He said, smirking at her rant.  
  
She released him and looked around at the spider. Sure enough it was melted down with nasty green goop. She gasped and smiled with relief she grabbed him into a huge hug. "My hero! Thank you.thank you...thank you." She said. "You are sooo cool. Wow!!! You killed it and didn't even break out in a sweat. Oww, hey you have lethal looking spikes on your armor did you know that? Wow, I can't believe you killed it. Man I was so scared. I was sure I was going to become spider food."  
  
"Baka ningen wants to die." Jaken said shaking his head.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing. He was now watching the strange lady, who seemed to resemble that girl Kagome. She wore the same style clothes, an indecent short skirt made of unfamiliar material (jean) and a fitting shirt that curved around her provocatively. Although she looked different, maroon hair, eyes the color of shiny grass, her spirit reflected that of Kagome. Realizing that she was far from a being a threat he decided to let her live. He hadn't wanted to kill anyone that night anyways and the spider didn't count.  
  
Mai turned around and looked at Jaken. "Ano. it's a walking frog." She said bending down to look at Jaken. She poked him, touching his green skin.  
  
"Hey what are you doing, baka! Keep your filthy hands to yourself."  
  
Mai screech and jumped back. "It talks." She said.  
  
"Of course I talk. I'm not like some stupid unintelligent youkai, foolish girl."  
  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know that? You are a walking frog."  
  
"So what, there are a lot of my kind around." Jaken shook his head. "Baka ningens don't know anything."  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?" Mai asked threateningly.  
  
"Well you are ningen."  
  
Mai hmphed and frowned at him. "My name is Mai and I'm not stupid and if you call me that again, I'll kick you so hard you'll be tall."  
  
Jaken swallowed and stepped back. "You do that and I'll fry you." He said shaking his staff.  
  
Mai grabbed his staff and tried to wrestle it out of his hand. "I should fry you first!"  
  
"Let go!" Jaken yelled. "Baka!"  
  
Mai felt movement in her bag and Lily poked her head out of the back. "Is everything okay now. Ack!"  
  
Sesshoumaru, who has been watching Jaken and the strange girl argue with amusement, picked up Lily and looked at her frowning. "Who are you?" He asked the little youkai threateningly.  
  
"I'm Lily, Princess Mai's guardian." Lily said shyly.  
  
"Then why didn't you guard her instead of running from some weak spider?"  
  
"I couldn't have fought that thing. Did you see how huge it was?" She said frowning. "Besides I'm a peaceful guardian. I give advice not fight."  
  
"Then how can you be her guardian?"  
  
Lily frowned in thought. "I know how to well, umm..I used to know how to keep her out of trouble."  
  
"Lily! It wasn't my fault that some stupid spider wanted to eat me. I didn't get myself into trouble. Those stupid people thought that I was a miko, although I don't see how considering there is nothing special about me." Mai said and caught Lily as Sesshoumaru dropped her.  
  
"You are rambling again." Lily said. She was feeling a bit unnerved having been just dropped by what she thought was a strange man only to realize that he was a very powerful youkai lord. "Anyway, thank you very much for your assistance. We would have been dead if you had not helped." She said bowing gracefully.  
  
"We did not help you. Sesshoumaru-sama killed that thing because it got in the way."  
  
"Even still, it was killed." Mai said.  
  
"Yeah but not to help you, baka ningen. Why would we help you anyways?" Jaken asked as if it was a crime for them to be helping. "You ningen don't know much."  
  
"My name is MAI!!!! So what I'm ningen. You are a frog and I don't care why he killed I'm just grateful that he did!" She wrestled his staff from him and was about to hit him with when Lily stopped her.  
  
"Mai! That's not how you treat people."  
  
"But he called me a baka!" Mai looked over at Jaken. "Ooh you better be glad."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing as he watched Mai yell at Jaken. She seemed to be glowing a strange golden color and it reminded him of the Shikon no Tama. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I'm lost. I was looking for my friend at her shrine, when I fell down an old well. When I woke up, I was here in this strange place. I can't find my friend and the first village I found was not a good one. I ended almost getting eaten." Mai said and shrank down to the ground at the base of a tree, after dropping the staff which Jaken snatched up. "This is one of the worst days of my life."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and turned around. "Well it's gone now." He said and started back toward Ah-Un. He was going to leave them to continue to his destination.  
  
A low moan caused him to stop. He turned back to watch Mai as she took a Taj out of her bag. (It's a big bag.) She began to rub his head and whisper his name to get him to wake up. He cried again and she frowned at the teeth marks.  
  
"Ano.."  
  
"What is it now, ningen?" Jaken asked. He too had seen Taj but said nothing.  
  
"Do you know how we can treat him?" Lily asked from Taj's side. She had hopped down off of Mai's shoulders to examine him. "He was poisoned."  
  
"We don't have time to help you." Jaken said and turned away.  
  
"Please. I don't know how I could repay you, but I can try." Mai said quietly.  
  
"Why should I help you?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Because....." Mai said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know who else to ask and Taj might die?"  
  
Sesshoumaru frown. He wanted to leave her there and go do what he had started to do, which was find that wench, Kagome, but something inside of him pulled at him to help her; her tears maybe? He hated seeing women cry. He turned back to look at her again. A thought flashed in his mind. 'She looks like Rin did after he brought her back to life with Tensaiga! Give her black hair and brown eyes, she would be an older Rin.'  
  
"Jaken, tend to the neko." He said and turned and walked toward Ah- Un and a sleeping Rin.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken turned and walked towards Taj. He checked him and looked at his wound. "I'm going to mix something for him and once he drinks it, he'll be okay by the morning." He turned to move.  
  
Mai surprised him by giving him a huge hug. "Thank you little green man." She said smiling happily. "Sorry I made you mad earlier."  
  
"Put me down, baka ningen." Jaken screeched.  
  
Mai put him down with a smile. Lily bowed to him and thanked him. Neither of them saw the smile that crossed his face as he walked back toward their now camp spot.  
  
Mai tucked Taj in a cotton throw (small blankie) and got up and walked over to the strange man. "I really do appreciate all that you have done." She said to him. She carefully eyed Ah-Un. 0_O "It's been a really strange day for me."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded but said nothing as he examined Rin.  
  
"Is your name Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow, what a pretty little girl. Is she your daughter?" Mai said and watched him check her head for a fever. Rin shivered and sneezed and moaned. "She sounds sick. Does she have a fever?"  
  
"Yes, can you treat her?" Not answering the first question.  
  
"I can try." Mai said and went to her bag to get a towel, medicine, water and a blanket. She walked back towards her and wet the towel. She saw him look on with curiousness, which was although concealed in his facial expression; it showed in the way his eyes looked.  
  
"What I'm gonna do first is wipe her down. If she is feverish, it means her body is trying to fight the illness, which is good but we don't want her to get too hot." She explained like a pro. She was interested in nursing at her school. "What's her name, may I ask?"  
  
"Rin"  
  
Mai nodded. After she wiped down Rin she then filled a cup halfway with water and dropped a tablet in. It started to fizz, which caught the Taiyoukai attention. "This is a medicine that will help cure her of the illness." She said, totally concentrating on her task.  
  
"We take it when we get sick. I'm not too knowledgeable about herbs, except.I know.green tea leaves! Do you know where I can find some green tea leaves?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl strangely. He knew what green tea leaves were but the enthusiasm the girl displayed was like a child's. She seemed like an endless pot of joy. "Jaken! He called.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken had just finished with Taj and was conversing with Lily, who he thought was annoying.  
  
"Do you have any tea leaves?"  
  
After Mai prepared the tealeaves, she picked Rin up and sat her on her lap, and slightly awoke her. "Rin." She whispered her name gently. "Wake up sweetie." She spoke motherly; unaware of the looks she was getting from the youkai.  
  
Rin woke up and moaned. She looked at Mai, but didn't really see her, but only her silhouette at first. "Okaasan?" She asked, incredulous? Her vision cleared a little, "I'm sorry. I thought you were my mom." She said quietly, but she looked really sad.  
  
Mai smiled. "No don't be sorry. My name is Mai, and even though I'm not your real mom, I can be your god-mother." At Rin's confused look she explained. "It's kinda like a pretend mom. I'll be your pretend mom, until you feel better."  
  
Rin smiled and looked over at Sesshoumaru who gave a small nod. She then leaned her head against Mai's shoulder. "Rin doesn't fell well."  
  
"I want you to drink this tea for me." Mai said, handing her the warm cup of tea. "It will help you feel better."  
  
Rin drank the tea with Mai's help. She leaned back onto Mai's shoulder when she finished and went back to sleep. Mai looked down at Rin and smiled. She felt a sense of belonging and it kind of surprised her.  
  
"Taj, is doing good. He is showing signs of healing." Lily told her and sat next to Mai.  
  
"Wow, that's great." Mai looked over at Jaken who was looking at her funny. "Thanks little green man." She said.  
  
"My name is Jaken!" He yelled.  
  
"Shhh. You'll wake Rin." Lily said.  
  
Mai, shook her head and looked toward Sesshoumaru, who looking off into the distance, not paying them attention. Actually, he knew everything that was going on, but -he said nothing, of course Mai didn't know that. She was too busy realizing how good he looked. She hadn't paid attention at first, but now that the adrenaline rush was over, and relaxation was taking over, she realized that he was gorgeous. He looked back at her feeling her stare at him. Their eyes locked and Mai smiled at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her strangely. 'What is she smiling at me for? Why is she even looking at me? Baka ningen.' "You should get some sleep." He said instead of asking the question on his mind. 'Why was she smiling at him?'  
  
Inu (Reading the script): Hey, I thought I was in this script.  
  
Gailibop: You are.  
  
Inu: I don't see me.  
  
GB: You haven't read Chapter 2 yet.  
  
Inu: Where is chapter 2?  
  
GB: We need some reviews first.  
  
Inu: Hey you.  
  
Some Reader: Who me?  
  
Inu: Yes you.  
  
SR: What is it?  
  
Inu (point Tetsusaiga at them): If you don't review this I..gonna {Osawri} hmmfr  
  
Kag: I'm sorry about that. Please review and let us know how you like it so far. Thanks! 


	3. The Hanyou and the Hot Springs

GB: SORRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to screw up the summary. I over looked it and that is why no one read me story. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa T.T Me really sorry, and I still don't own any of them except Mai and Lily and Taj.  
  
Inu: Baka they know that!  
  
Bunnihop: She has to tell them anyways.  
  
Inu: Why?  
  
Bh: I don't know ask the fanfiction person.  
  
Inu: You don't know anything. I better be in this chapter.  
  
O___O  
  
Chapter 2  
The Hanyou and the Hot Springs  
  
"EWWWWW!" Kagome screeched as a large youkai dumped the contents of its stomach on Inuyasha. They had been fighting a large bear crossed with an ogre. It had been eating people and youkai and when Inuyasha hit it in the stomach, it sort of puked on him.  
  
Frowning in disgust, Inuyasha pointed Tetsusaiga at it. "You've eaten your last human!" He said and swung his sword. "Kaze no Kizu." The ogre bear thingy was cut to shreds.  
  
"Good job Inuyasha." Kagome said. That was their fifth youkai that they had fought. For some reason, they seem to come out more looking for a mitsukai (angel). Kagome sighed. It's always something. "Inuyasha you smell." She said as Inuyasha, walked up to them.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha said and sniffed his hoari and passed out. @_@ Sorta like what happened when they sniffed the painter's ink.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called when he hit the ground.  
  
"There was a strong poison in its stomach." Shippou said and then he too went all swirly eyed. @_@  
  
"It must be harmful to youkai." Miroku said. Examining his friends. "We need to get them to a hot spring."  
  
"There's one not far from here." Sango said as she helped pick Inuyasha up, who groaned.  
  
Lifting Inuyasha on his shoulder, Miroku followed Sango and Kagome, while watching the sway of Sango's hips. Not paying attention to where he was walking, he walked into a low branch knocking him and Inuyasha down. Inuyasha groaned and sat up slowly. He still had that swirly eyes @_@ and fell right back down again.  
  
Miroku sighed and rubbed the bump on his head. "Even the trees are out to get me." He said to himself.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango asked as she and Kagome looked at him in concern and confusion as to why he was on the ground with a huge bump.  
  
"You didn't grope Inuyasha did you?" Kagome asked incredulous. Kirara mewed. Sango gasped.  
  
"No!" Miroku said guiltily. "I don't grope men."  
  
They looked at him suspiciously. "HEY!!!" He said frowning and sweat- dropped. 0_0!  
  
They turned and continue to walk towards the hot spring in silence.  
  
Miroku sighed and got up and followed them, forgetting Inuyasha. Frowning he ran back and picked up Inuyasha and sighed. "This was already starting to be a long morning." The goop off Inuyasha's hoari dripped on him.  
  
Meanwhile not too far away, in another camp a little girl groaned, waking up the person that had been holding her throughout the night for the past week. She had dosed off at the base of a tree with Rin on Ah-Un, sometime that morning after she had went and gave Rin some more medicine.  
  
"Rin." Mai said walking up to her. She had the worst sleep that she had ever had, that night, considering the fact that they were outside in a strange land with strange people, hearing strange night sounds. She felt lumpy.  
  
"Mai-kaasan, I don't feel well." She said with her hand on her stomach.  
  
"I thought you said she would be feeling better." Sesshoumaru said behind her. He had walked up to examine her as well. Plus he had brought them breakfast, which looked like squirrel.  
  
Lily looked at Sesshoumaru and what he had in his hand. Her eyes were big with fear and surprise. She took a step back towards Jaken. Sesshoumaru glanced at her but said nothing. He wanted to smirk but Rin had his utmost attention.  
  
"She is supposed to feel better." She said frowning as she examined Rin. She hadn't paid attention to Lily or to what Sesshoumaru was holding.  
  
"I feel better but my tummy hurts." She said and made a face. #_#  
  
"Uh oh." Mai said and stepped back and bumped into Sesshoumaru. O_o  
  
O_O He didn't move.  
  
Rin leaned over and shook once before everything she had inside her little tummy came out and splashed over Mai, herself, the blanket and the ground around her. Amazing that she missed Ah-Un.  
  
"Ewwww!" Mai said and examined her clothes. "What have you been eating?" She asked, disgusted. She didn't notice the funny look that crossed Sesshoumaru and Jaken's face. Nor did she see when Sesshoumaru tossed their breakfast away and hit Jaken who hid it in a bush. Taj meowed and Lily sighed with relief.  
  
"Sorry Mai-kaasan." She said and smiled brightly. "I feel a lot better now!" She said happily.  
  
"That's okay, we just need to find a lake or hot spring. I'm glad you are feeling better." Mai said and turned towards Sesshoumaru, who looked disgusted. "Is there a lake or preferably a hot springs around here?"  
  
Jaken answered. "There is a hot springs near here."  
  
"Can you show us?" She said and picked her big yellow bag up and grabbed Rin's hand. Lily and Taj jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"Take care of them Jaken." Sesshoumaru said and started walking the other way. He was in a generous mood, since the morning had been amusing to him. Plus, he felt great relief knowing that Rin was better. He decided to go and get them a kimono to wear and the town that Mai was running from was the closest. Besides, he wanted to pay them a visit for not helping Mai and sending her his way, disrupting his peaceful night and forcing him to be in her company, while she cared for Rin, which she was the reason why they had moved to 4 different camp spots, because monsters kept attacking her, which he ended up killing and getting disgusting human hugs when he saved her. Yes, he was in a generous mood.  
  
Mai settled in the springs enjoying its warmth. She began singing a song as she washed Rin's hair with some of her apple smelling shampoo.  
  
"What are you singing?" Rin asked. "Wow this stuff smell good, what is it?"  
  
"This is shampoo, it's for washing hair and helping it to look nice and shiny and bouncy. Lay back now." Mai said as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. "I'm singing a song called Whatever You Imagine. I used to sing it when I was a little younger."  
  
"Mai has a beautiful voice." Lily said and started telling Rin a story about Mai singing.  
  
Blessed warmth is what Inuyasha was feeling as he opened his eyes. He was floating in a hot spring. Miroku was lying against a rock with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the water.  
  
"Hey, Miroku." Inuyasha called.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"How did I get this bump on my head?"  
  
Gulp. Miroku looked at his back with wide eyes. O_O "Ummm..um.well.I kind of ran into a branch and Kagome thought that I groped you and to prove that I only grope women, I groped Kagome and Sango threw a rock at me and missed, but it hit you instead." He said really fast, but with a really innocent face. He closed his eyes when Inuyasha didn't say anything.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at him really evilly. ~_~ He picked up a big rock and started walking towards Miroku. "You did what."  
  
Miroku opened his eyes. "Ack!" He dodged the rock as it hit the boulder he was leaning against and knocked it over. Miroku lost his balance and landed back into the hot springs. Inuyasha swam over to him and grabbed him and started chocking him and grumbling. Miroku started pulling on Inuyasha's hair. Neither saw the girls until it was too late.  
  
The girls gasped as they saw Miroku and Inuyasha fighting. Mai covered Rin eye's thinking it was something illicit. Lily, thinking the same thing, hid into Rin so she wouldn't have to see it. They stopped fighting and looked over at Mai.  
  
O_O "."  
  
o_o "."  
  
o_O ".."  
  
Mai screamed!  
  
Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Kirara and Shippou got there at the same time in order to see Jaken shoot flames at Inuyasha and Miroku but almost got Mai, Rin and Lily in which he got a nice bop on the head from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Osawri!" Kagome screamed, which caused Inuyasha to fall under the water taking Miroku with him because he was still holding on his neck. While he was in there, Mai, Rin and Lily got out of the water and hid behind some bushes covered in a towel, blushing furiously.  
  
A moment later, Inuyasha jumped up out of the water. "What did you do that for?" He asked angrily as he shook the water off and onto Kirara and Taj, who had been staring at each other, who then turned and growled at Inuyasha, distracting him for a moment as he watched them arch there back at him in an arrogant way and walk away from him in different directions. Sesshoumaru then grabbed him and tossed him into a tree mumbling something about stupid hanyou's, because Inuyasha unfortunately got him the most. He then turned to go check on Rin and Mai who were still trying to dry off and dress themselves in the clothes that he had brought for them.  
  
Mai looked up from getting dressed and screamed. "Pervert!" She said and covered herself. Rin was dressed and dried off as much as she could be and Mai had been in the process of putting her kimono on.  
  
"Can't you dress faster?" He asked grimacing at her loud voice.  
  
"I'm trying, but you perverts keep looking at me." Mai said in her defense, blushing furiously.  
  
"I don't want to see you!" He said as if the idea disgusted him.  
  
"You act as if I'm disgusting."  
  
He turned and walked away from her. "You are."  
  
Mai gasped and was getting ready to say something when Rin tugged her hand. She shook her head in warning, which caused Mai and Lily to frown. Mai sighed and turned to continue to dress as the sound of swords were being clashed in the background. After she was done, she took Rin's hand and walked over to see who else had been there. She frowned when she saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting. She was getting ready to call him when someone stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry, this is how they always act." Sango said walking over to her. "Hi, I'm Sango and this here is Kirara." She looked down at Rin. "Hi, Rin, I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Hi Sango-chan, is Shippou-chan around?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, he is over there."  
  
"Come on Lily-sama, let's go see Shippou." She said and dragged the poor squirrel with her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mai and the squirrel you saw was Lily, my guardian and my friend Taj is around here somewhere." She said looking around. "Well, anyways it's nice to meet you." She said smiling.  
  
"Come on, you have to meet the others." Sango said instantly liking the girl. It had something to do with her aura.  
  
"But, what about Sesshoumaru-sama?" Mai asked looking again at him and Inuyasha fight.  
  
"He will be fine, I'm sure." Sango said and dragged her towards Kagome, who had been watching the fight also.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to me.."  
  
"Kagome?" Mai interrupted immediately recognizing her friend.  
  
"Come on you two.."She turned when she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in years and should not have heard there. "Mai?" She blinked.  
  
"It is you!" Mai squealed with joy. They both actually screamed in delight and ran to hug each other. "Wow it really is you!" Mai said happily.  
  
"Mai, wow, it's so good to see you!"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both had been distracted and jumped into different trees, when Mai and Kagome screamed. They looked at them in horror as they saw them hug and began to chat happily.  
  
"You know her?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No, I've never seen her before." Inuyasha said. They both jumped down from their trees at the same time. "I wonder how Kagome knows her." Sesshoumaru said nothing as he walked over to them.  
  
Jaken looked on incredulous as the two brothers suddenly stopped fighting and began to have a decent conversation. He shook his head frowning; this could not be good.  
  
"Hey Kagome, who is the wench?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, who is this lovely young lady?" Miroku asked taking her hands in his. "My lovely young lady, would you honor this humble young priest by ...ack!."  
  
Mai gasped as the man, who was on his knees, was being lifted up by his neck and thrown carelessly into a tree by an angry Sesshoumaru. She looked at him in confusion and embarrassment.  
  
Kagome looked wide-eyed at Sesshoumaru as he carelessly tossed Miroku into a tree. His action would seem almost normal if it hadn't been Sesshoumaru. "Ano.this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my best friend Mai." She said regaining her composure.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha." Mai said and smiled brightly at him. She was studying him and walked up close to him. "It can't be? Can it?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned as Mai looked at him strangely. He guessed it was his ears that had fascinated her. "What?" He said looking at her strangely.  
  
"You have puppy ears." She said as she reached up to pet his ears, which caused Sesshoumaru to frown. She didn't notice that Inuyasha's hand was twitching and getting ready to swipe at her, but didn't get the chance when she grabbed him and gave him a big hug. "Kawaii!" She said smiling. "Kagome your friend is so kawaii!"  
  
They started to laugh, except Sesshoumaru. He still looked pokerfaced.  
  
Inuyasha pushed her away in time to see Sesshoumaru give him a really evil eye, which he didn't realize that he was even acting strangely possessive. "I'm not kawaii, take.take that back." Inuyasha ignored his brother and turned to Mai. Kagome was biting her lip trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yes you are kawaii, and I'm not taking it back." Mai said defensively.  
  
"Baka ningen." Jaken said passing them on his way to be with Rin, who he swears up and down he hates.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha said and looked at Kagome, Sango and Miroku, who had come back to the group but was far away from Sesshoumaru and Mai as he possibly could be who were laughing at him. "What are you looking at?" He said grumpily.  
  
"Aww is the kawaii, little hanyou angry?" Shippou who had joined in the conversation asked laughing. Sango laughed.  
  
"Why you little." Inuyasha said and lunged after Shippou who dodged, and ran towards Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as Shippou jumped on her shoulder.  
  
Behind her Sesshoumaru had his claws ready, knowing that Kagome was going to dodge. But instead was disappointed she didn't, but was still amused.  
  
Inuyasha tried to skid to a stop when he saw the look on Kagome's face. "Osawri!" The words came out, as expected, and he met with the ground. What he hadn't expected was the other voice that said it.  
  
Mai looked at Inuyasha in surprise. "Osawri?" She asked quietly, but the effect was the same. Inuyasha went deeper into the ground. @_@ Mai blinked as everyone gasped. "I'm sorry!" She said and went down to help Inuyasha who was looking dazed.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Mai, with clouded eyes. All he could see was a golden glowing figure. It kind of reminded him of fire, or the sun. He sniffed. "You smell like the Shikon no Tama." He said quietly. Well that and apple blossoms.  
  
Kagome gasped. Mai looked at him strangely. "What is the Shikon no Tama?" She asked abandoning Inuyasha, who was getting up now.  
  
"It'll be easier if I show you." Kagome said and took the shards out from the bottle under her shirt. They seemed to be glowing. She gasped and took one out of the bottle. "I wonder why they are glowing?" She asked.  
  
Mai looked at the weird glowing jewel shards curiously. "Can I see one?" She asked almost as if in a trance.  
  
Kagome reached her hand out to let Mai hold the shard, but when Mai's hand touched it a bright light consumed both of them and spread outwards covering everything in a 100-yard radius. Everyone gasped and covered their face in the light, but after they blinked a few times the light became bearable and they looked up to see Kagome and Mai floating in the air. The golden light that had been around Mai was now a bright yellow and it covered Kagome and her pink hue. Together they looked like the sun.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called and jumped up to get her but was knocked away by a barrier and back into the hot springs.  
  
"Mai-kaasan." Rin called.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou called.  
  
The light began to pulsate as Inuyasha got out of the spring. It slowly began to dim and Mai and Kagome were released from the barrier. They floated down to the ground and both of them past out.  
  
"Mitsukai." Kagome whispered and closed her eyes.  
  
"Lynx." Mai whispered before darkness consumed her as well. Lily gasped when she heard the name Rune and got a strange look on her face, which got the attention of the Taiyoukai.  
  
"Lynx?" Sesshoumaru asked, while looking down at Mai. He hadn't moved to help her; he let the humans do it. "What is Lynx, Lily?"  
  
"I don't know." Lily said quietly. "But that name sounds familiar and the feeling I get from hearing that name is foreboding."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned again and looked at Mai and Kagome. What did the fates drag him into now? He couldn't leave the girl now that something else had caught his curiosity. He had to find out what was going on with this girl that piqued his curiosity. He had been bored anyways.  
  
((((((  
  
Inu: Why you! Come back here!  
  
Bh: ACK!!! (Running in circles around the stage) It's my ramen!!  
  
GB: O.o' : Well anyways. Please tell me what you think. 


	4. The Voice in the Falls

Gailibop slowly walked onto the stage: o_____o Wow someone reviewed! I'm sooo happy.  
  
Bunnihop: Really? 0_____0 Woooooww that's so cool. We didn't think anyone would review.  
  
Gb & Bh: Thank you very much!!!!! (Huggles for Shade) We are sooo glad you like it.  
  
Gb: Welllllll if anyone is curious, I've been on an unexpected leave of absence. I was going to update soon. I've been going through some weird stuff and had lost my inspiration as well as internet connection. (Smiles) BUT I'm back!!!!  
  
Sess may seem occ, sorry about that. This is how I guess he is since he has been with Rin. He has softened a little. Also he and Inu don't hate each other in this story. Well not overly much. They have quite a bit of history together and will definitely be working together in this fic. Although Naraku is not dead yet, they have fought together on several occasions, that is why Rin knows Shippou and Sango.  
  
Also Rune is Lynx. I had changed the name and apparently forgot one. Okay I think that's it. Oh yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha and Co. Lily, Mai, Taj, Kaosu on the other hand is mine.  
  
Chapter 3 The Voice in the Falls  
  
He awoke to darkness. Nothing around him moved and no sound was heard except the steady drip of water as it dripped from the roof and onto the stone ground below. His eyes, blurry at first, slowly adjusted to the darkness. He hadn't moved. Nothing had changed. He was still there as he was a hundred years before. He and his people were still encased in the cursed crystal rock of the Lynx cave. What had awakened him? He was supposed to sleep forever. That cursed woman had tried to destroy him, but only succeeded capturing him and his clan. She couldn't kill him, none of her kind could. Foolish mortal. Humans were so weak. He smiled in the darkness as his memory started to come back to him.  
  
'That's right.' He spoke to himself, mentally. 'The one that would release me is near. I wasn't supposed to sleep here forever. I had forgotten about the little counter spell I had been protected with.' Looking about now in the darkness he saw a faint glow of light and he felt his prison began to pulsate with energy. He smiled. 'She found the jewel.' He said to himself. 'I will take them both.' He laughed evilly within his mind. 'I will destroy the mitsukai and I will take over this puny pathetic world. Human and youkai will bow before me.' He promised himself. He closed his eyes and began to chant the song that would draw the mitsukai to him.  
  
Lily touched Mai and gasped. Her skin was hot and she was sweating heavily. She seemed to be having a nightmare as she tossed and turned.  
  
"What is wrong, squirrel?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Mai is running a burning up." Lily said frowning.  
  
"Kagome-chan is running a fever as well." Sango said from on side of Kagome's futon. They were inside of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru (shockingly) were both asking questions about mitsukai and lynx.  
  
"Here, wipe them down with this." Lady Kaede said. "Their fever is unnatural." She said, as her miko powers seemed to come to life. "Tis a strange feeling coming from them."  
  
Kagome turned and whispered something. "Mitsukai." She said almost so softly that it was barely heard. "Stay away from Lynx." She screamed and started to struggle when Sango put the towel on her head. "Noooo!!! Mai!!!!"  
  
"Kagome-chan, please calm down." Sango said, trying to calm her. She sighed when Kagome finally relaxed, but she still seemed to be having a nightmare. "Mai-chan." She whispered.  
  
"What is the Mitsukai and where is Lynx?" Inuyasha asked, helping Sango hold down Kagome. He was frowning and looking at Kagome with deep concern.  
  
"Lynx? Why do I know that place?" Lily said frowning in the midst of wiping Mai, whom was starting to glow a strange orange color. She had a far away look in her eyes as if she was trying to remember something.  
  
Mai moaned and pushed Lily away. She was panting as if she was running. Lily frowned and looked down at Mai. "Mai-hime"  
  
Kagome's and Mai's Dream (Kagome is watching it and Mai is reliving it.)  
  
She ran, fast, breathing heavy and eyes bleary. She was tired and her chest hurt. She had seen him destroy her town. The man with the black wings that carried the black sword. He had been looking for her. He wanted to drain her power and use it for evil. She had seen so much that day; there had been so much blood. Red was everywhere, bodies were lying all over the place. She tripped over a body and fell. She began to sob uncontrollably. There was evil laughter everywhere. She looked up and started screaming.  
  
Back to Lily  
  
"Mai!" Lily said shaking the crying, screaming girl. Sango and Kaede rushed to her with the others looking on. "Wake up Mai!" Lily said desperately. A soft yellow light was coming from her hand. It seemed to calm Mai and she stopped screaming.  
  
"So much blood." She said crying, her eyes still closed. "So many innocent people. Kaosu, no more." Sango held Mai as she cried. She wondered who Kaosu was and what did he do.  
  
"Kaosu?" Lily asked quietly. A wing silhouette flashed in her mind. "I know that name." She said quietly. "I've heard it before."  
  
"Isn't Kaosu a name of a dragon Taiyoukai?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes." Jaken stated. "He was from a corrupted bloodline that worshipped the darkness and was afraid of the light. He disappeared a long time ago. I believe he was sealed in a cave somewhere."  
  
"That's right." Lily said eyes flashing with recognition. "I remember."  
  
"Lily, tell me about Lady Mai." Kaede said watching as Mai settled back down and looked as if she was in a peaceful sleep. "Who is she really?" She looked over at Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully as well. They were no longer glowing.  
  
Lily looked down at Mai and then sat down next to her, crossing her legs. She looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed as if giving in to something. "I guess it can't be helped." She said to herself. She looked up at everyone who was looking at her expectantly. "If you would just take a seat and stop staring at me evilly, I'll start with what I remember." She stated, sweat-dropping. ^^'  
  
"Just talk, baka squirrel. You should be glad we are going to listen to what you have to say." Jaken said this, although he sat holding his staff. Lily she scoffed at him and turned away.  
  
After everyone was seated and drinking tea, thanks to Kaede, Lily began to talk.  
  
"Princess Mai was born on an island to the south called Lynx. She was the daughter of Lord Kazuo and Lady Ai Mitsu. Lord Kazuo was killed in a battle and Lady Ai disappeared not long after. I am Mai's guardian, but I am also.." She paused looked down at Mai to see if she was sleeping, she was. "I am also Mai's grandmother Lady Mina Mitsu." There was a collective gasp.  
  
"But how you are a youkai and Mai is a human." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I am not a youkai, although I was never human either and neither is Mai, well not all the way." Lily said frowning slightly. "There was a time when I once ruled a beautiful city, before my son Lord Kazuo inherited it."  
  
"What happened?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I don't remember it all, but there was a battle against the youkai of darkness and the angel of light. They had deceived so many people and were the cause of a lot of suffering." She looked over at Mai who mumbled something incoherently about a black flame. Lily frowned. "I remember a curse and a winged man. I believe he was a dragon." Lily sighed. "I wish all my memory would return because I know that there is a reason why we are back here."  
  
"Back here?" Sesshoumaru asked this. He was thinking about the name of the city. Lynx. He had heard that name before, he was sure. He believed it was a legendary place beyond a waterfall, or something like that. It was a legend he was told as a child. He wondered just how old Lily was.  
  
"Yes. We are from here. We traveled through a well, the night we lost the war. Mai was just a child of about 2 or 3 years of age. You..." She said pointing to Inuyasha "was pinned to a tree with an arrow." There were collective gasps all around. "We had to save her, in order to preserve our people. Inside of her lie the seed of life and the power to save the world. We could not let her die."  
  
Kagome moaned and rubbed her eyes. She turned over and mumbled something about school and test, and five more minutes. She settled back down after calling out Inuyasha's name and smiling. O.O' Inuyasha blushed as everyone looked at him strangely. At that moment, Kagome frowned and sat him. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Lady Mina, you said that you are from here and traveled to Kagome's time through the well?" Miroku asked thinking about something. "Well, how long was that?"  
  
"That was about 14 years ago. But time was lost somewhere between Lynx and here."  
  
"Meaning?" Sesshoumaru asked. He had been intently listening and trying to remember the legend of Lynx, but it seemed to evade him. He was sure the legend was over one hundred years old.  
  
"Well, there were some years lost that I cannot recall. I don't know why yet. I believe it has something to do with a curse. But I can't remember." Lily sighed. Her head was pounding as she tried to recall everything. "There was a poem." She grabbed her head and sighed. "It's no use, I cannot remember."  
  
"Don't worry yourself now. We will try to find out the truth, I'm sure there are stories about what you say." Kaede reassured.  
  
Mai moaned and opened her eyes. All she saw was green and brown. "Oww, my head hurts." She said sitting up slowly and knocking Jaken over, who had chose that time to check her. (He secretly likes her.) She turned her head. "Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. "What happened?"  
  
"You are in Lady Kaede's hut." Sango said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." She said frowning a little. "I feel kind of tingly and my head is throbbing." She sighed and leaned back against the wall. "My back hurts as well."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up to leave. He was finished with lowering himself to be with those wretched humans and he was sick of being around his brother who, was currently hovering over Kagome like a lovesick pup. "Jaken, get Rin." He said walking to the doorway of the hut.  
  
"Hey, you are leaving?" Mai asked him, trying to get up.  
  
"Don't bother moving." He told her, he didn't turn around, but inclined his head to the side. "I'm sure these humans will take care of you." He walked outside.  
  
"But." Mai stood and followed him on wobbly legs. "Wait!" She said, ignoring her headache and aching back as she ran up to him to catch up, since he didn't stop. "Will I see you again?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her then. Truly this ningen didn't think he wanted to see her again did she? After she disturbed his peace, by smelling like that cursed Shikon no Tama, which caused him to have to kill stupid lower youkai daily. She got her disgusting smell on him with her stupid hugs for saving her stupid life. She talked entirely too much, she got him involved with this stupid legend, in which he wouldn't be satisfied until he knew the truth and now she was trying to waist his precious time by him coming to see her.  
  
He looked at her hopeful face. Perhaps she was more of a baka than his brother. Still he told her. "Hang around my half-brother and you'll either end up dead or I'll kill you when I kill him, at that time I'll make sure you see me."  
  
Mai looked at him wide-eyed and frowned. She turned so he wouldn't see her hurt, "I.never mind. It doesn't matter." She said and left him to go find Rin.  
  
"Mai-kaasan." Rin called running up to her, with flowers in her hand. She had a big smile on her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
Mai smiled. At least someone liked her. "Yes Rin-chan. I'm okay." She said and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel good. I picked you some flowers." She said handing her some beautiful wild flowers."  
  
"Ooh pretty. Thanks." Mai said sniffing them. "I'll take good care of them."  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumaru said. He watched as Mai kept her back to him.  
  
"Bye Rin." She said smiling.  
  
"You are not coming?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna try to find my way home, I think. I might just stay with Kagome and Inuyasha." Mai said pulling the girl in a hug once again. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Rin looked sad.  
  
Mai thought about what Sesshoumaru said. "Perhaps, who knows?" She said.  
  
Rin accepted that. "Okay, well bye now. Bye Shippou-chan!" She said and walked over to Sesshoumaru, who lifted her up and sat her on Ah-Un. They slowly started to float upwards.  
  
Mai watched them, waving at Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking back down and it angered her. Even though she had only known him for a week, she was fond of him. He had a strong aura that called to her and she felt protected around him. For some reason, when he was around she felt that the world was a safe place, despite him being a dangerous youkai lord.  
  
"Mai you didn't?" A voice said from her right shoulder. "You know he hates human, heck he even hates some youkai." Taj mewed as if he knew too.  
  
"I didn't what?" She asked.  
  
"You like him." Shippou stated the obvious.  
  
"Not at the moment." Mai said frowning and glancing over her shoulder at the trail of clouds disappearing in the distance. "He just practically told me that he would kill me."  
  
"He is always like that." Shippou said as if it was stating the weather.  
  
Mai frown again. "Oh well." She said as her stomach let her know that she was starving. "Come on, let's go eat." She said and walked into the hut.  
  
*********************  
  
'Why wasn't it working? Why didn't she come already. I should have already been free. That d... Mitsukai.' He frowned and used his mind to scan the area. He was being blocked. There was something interfering with his connection. She couldn't hear him because there was someone, or something that knew of him.  
  
"Have you figured it out yet, Kaosu-sama? Don't you realize that you are not strong enough?"  
  
"Who are you?" He said to the sinister voice?  
  
"I'm called Naraku." Naraku said and stepped closer to him. His not really white baboon pelt shone briefly in the light, before he disappeared in the darkness.  
  
"What do you mean I am not strong enough?"  
  
"You have been sealed for a long time. Your powers need a boost. I can help you." He said smiling under his pelt.  
  
"How and better yet why?"  
  
"Your enemy is my enemy." He said and held out a shikon jewel. "This will make you stronger."  
  
Kaosu glanced at the shikon shard, which glowed with an evil energy. "What do you get from this?"  
  
"The death of my enemy Inuyasha, his little group and his annoying brother. Kill them, and you can have your mitsukai and a powerful miko."  
  
"You have yourself a deal." He said and laughed as Naraku placed the jewel on Kaosu chest where his heart was and then disappeared as the cavern began to shake and pulsate. "Yes, this is what I needed." He laughed again. "You will be mine. All mine." He said as he started chanting again, this time focusing his energy on the mitsukai herself.  
  
********************  
  
Mai screamed and grabbed her head. "What...?" She cried out again and floated up in the air. "What is this feeling?" Taj, who had fallen from her shoulder hissed at her and ran to Kagome.  
  
"Mai!" Kagome said and ran to her friend. They had been walking to the lake so Mai could wash her clothes. "What is it, Mai?" She gasped as she watched her friend glow with a strange orange light.  
  
"That voice. It hurts." She said and screamed and the orange light flew out everywhere are around her as four large iridescent wings burst threw her back with feathers flying around her.  
  
Inuyasha started running towards them. When he entered the area that was glowing with the power emanating off of Mai he gasped. "What the hell is this?" He asked feeling like he was about to jump out of his skin, from the sure strength of it. His skin began to tingle at first then it died away leaving him feeling a bit refreshed and sort of unnerved. She could have purified his demon blood in an instant but it had accepted him. He took off again towards Kagome. "Wha." Inuyasha came to a stop and stared at Mai as she floated down to the ground. "She is an angel!"  
  
****************  
  
Lily had been reading over the scrolls with Lady Kaede and Miroku when it happened. She looked up and gasped. "Oh no. She has awakened." She turned to Kaede whom was looking at her in concern. "I have to find Mai!"  
  
****************  
  
"No Kagome-chan, don't touch me!" Mai said as she looked over her shoulder. "It will consume you too." She stood up and began to walk towards the lake. It was the one with the huge falls. "I must go to him."  
  
"Wait Mai." Kagome said and ran after her. "Go to who?"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped after her but was pinned to a tree by a demon. "Naraku." He said and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "What do you want?"  
  
"Ku ku ku." He laughed and attacked him. "Let's play, hanyou."  
  
*****************  
  
Jaken looked back over the hill he was standing on top of. It was surprisingly not far from the waterfall. Sesshoumaru wrestled with his curiosity. He didn't know if he wanted to get involved or just leave and let them handle it. He could seem to get neither Mai nor the name of that city out of his mind. He frowned when he suddenly smelled Naraku.  
  
"Do you feel it Sesshoumaru-sama. Naraku is near by." Jaken said frowning. He could smell his foul stench anywhere but something else caught his attention. There was something else in the air. "What is this feeling? It is peculiar."  
  
"Rin, stay here." Sesshoumaru said as he looked into the distance where Inuyasha was fighting. 'I can smell him, but there is something else in the air. Mai. She is there but she smells different.' He struggled but a moment. He wanted to kill Naraku, but he was curious about Mai.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, there is an ominous presence coming from the lake. I'll go check it out and you won't have to get involved."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at the lake and the falls beyond it. He could feel the strong aura coming from the waterfall. It repelled against him and made him feel really dirty. He looked down at Jaken. "You do that." He said and turned to walk towards Naraku and his half brother.  
  
Jaken followed the aura until he heard voices at the edge of the lake. He looked up and saw Mai with wings, with Kagome at her side. "Wha." He said basically the same as Inuyasha. "Mai is an angel!"  
  
"Ja.ken." Mai said with a monotone voice. "You should leave." She walked past him and into the bank of the water. "Leave me Ka..go.me.chan."  
  
"Mai!" Kagome said stopping to look at Jaken who looked shell- shocked. If he was around that meant Sesshoumaru was around and she didn't want to deal with them now.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" He asked.  
  
"She is under a spell and keeps mentioning something about a voice in the waterfall."  
  
Jaken gasped. "She is floating!"  
  
"Taj!" Kagome said and climbed on top of him as he grew big.  
  
Jaken gasped. "Taj is a fire cat?! Hey wait!" He grabbed a hold of Taj just as Taj jumped.  
  
Mai landed inside of the cavern behind the waterfall. Her body was sore and tingling with a strange power. She looked around her noticing the crystal cavern with interest. It was full of obsidian spikes, clinging to the ceiling and walls but the ground was raw sapphire and looked like a trail of jewel water. She felt a pull on her body and followed the pathway to the back of the cavern. It seemed to be breathing.  
  
The cavern in back was wide open and there was a diamond like substance that covered everything. That was where the energy was coming from. There was something in the middle of it. She walked over to it and examined it carefully. It looked to be two diamond blade sais with angel designs along the blades and small crystal wings at the end of each handle.  
  
They pulsated once.  
  
Kagome and Jaken had been carefully examining the cavern with interest. "It does exist." Jaken said taking in the crystal path and spikes. "I always thought it was a legend."  
  
"Jaken, you know of this place?" Kagome asked feeling her miko powers flow within her. They seemed to want to dash out at everything around her. "What is this place?"  
"This place is known as Lynx cave, a cave of crystal or better yet, a cave of eternal suffering. It is said that Kaosu is captured in this cave." He said remembering what Lily had told them. "We need to find that troublesome girl. If the legend is real, then we are in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Jaken, is Kaosu still captured here? Has he died yet? Are we in danger?"  
  
"There is said to be a seal holding him here, in the heart of the cave. If the seal stays in place, he will stay captured."  
  
It pulsated again. It seemed to call to her. Mai wrapped her hand around them. The metal tingled in her hands she began to glow.  
  
"Then why is Mai here? What brought her here?"  
  
Jaken thought for a second. 'There was a battle and a curse.' He thought back to what Lily had said. "Mitsukai! Mai is the Mitsukai!" They reached the inner cavern and saw Mai pull at the strange weapon. Jaken bulgy eyes grew big. "Mai Noooo!" He cried out as Mai pulled out the weapon.  
  
There was a light and then there was laughter.  
  
Inu: Oh no. (He looks over at Sesshoumaru) I thought you said it would make her totally go away.  
  
Sess: It was supposed to. (He pulled a scroll out of his haori and read the contents again.) Jaken!!!  
  
Jaken: Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
Sess: You gave me the wrong potion, you baka low-level demon. Now she will never go away." He shook him and threw him across the room.  
  
Gb: What are you two doing?  
  
Inu: (Reading the Bonding Spell they put on Gailibop.) None of your business!  
  
Gb: Oh really? I bet I can make it my business.  
  
Sess: Yeah right.  
  
Gb: Bunnihop the laptop please.  
  
Inu & Sess: (gulp) Uh oh.  
  
Later on..  
  
Gb: Well this is a bit of a cliffy..my first one yay!  
  
Bh: Yay (dully)  
  
Gb: The next chapter is written, but I'm gonna change it a bit. I'm gonna try to make an update this week. I have to update my other story first. I also am thinking of writing another fanfic. Two actually. One is a Christmas one and the other is a crossover with Sailor Moon. Not sure yet. If I still keep thinking about it, then I will. Oh and for our Chibi Nursery..I'm gonna write another story that will be a bit different.  
  
Bh: Yay (still dull)  
  
Gb: 0.0' Thanks for reading our story and don't forget to review please. See ya! 


	5. Angel's Aura

It's been such a long time. I have not written anything in a long time due to stress and depression and college and looking for a job and loss of inspiration. It was the death of my god sister who I dedicate everything too, that got me writing again. She was a lot like Mai in this story. She was young too, only 22 and life was hard for her. But she was like my sister, considering she called my mom and dad her parents. She was giggly and bubbly and although she went through hard times, she looked out for others first. Although I am going to miss her, I am happy she is not suffering anymore. Why am I telling you this? Because....I don't know, maybe because she was such a good person, I want to share her memory with everyone.  
  
Well anyway! I'm gonna try to continue this story. I was going to stop but I'm not. Even if no one reads it, or if everyone hates it, I am a writer at heart and I plan to continue. So if you do read it and like it, worry not I will continue it.  
  
I own only my made up characters: Taj, Kaosu, Mai, Lily, Lady Ai, I don't owe Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Without further delay, here is Chapter 4, Angel's Aura. I hope you like.  
  
Chapter 4  
Angel's Aura  
  
"Lily-sama!" Rin cried out as she ran over and squeezed Lily in a death hug.  
  
"Can't breath." Lily managed to get out as Sango laughed.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Rin said blushing a bit. "Where's Mai-kaasan?"  
  
"She went walking with Kagome and Inuyasha." Shippou said jumping down to stand next to Rin. "Lily felt a bad presence coming from this way, so we came to check it out!"  
  
"Ohh. Sesshoumaru-sama went to fight Naraku and Jaken-sama went to the river. He said something about an evil presence."  
  
"Naraku?" Miroku asked. "Which way?"  
  
"There!" Rin pointed towards the trees in the distance.  
  
"Is that were the feeling is coming from?" Sango asked Lily.  
  
"No. It's coming from the river....or the waterfall in that area." She began to glow a strange orange color. "Oh no!"  
  
Just then the ground began to shake all over, the wind began to blow as the sky darkened. Laughter, with what sounded like breaking glass could be heard everywhere. A dark energy seemed to flow like a river covering everything around Lynx cave.  
  
"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked as he held his sword out.  
  
Naraku looked up and laughed. "YOU are too late, pathetic hanyou!" He began to fade away. His laughter could be heard in the air.  
  
"What does he mean by that?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru, who had arrived on the scene and was fighting Naraku as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over toward the cave. "It has something to do with that evil presence earlier. Did you not feel it?"  
  
"No. Something happened to Mai, and then she ran towards the river. Kagome followed her but Naraku stopped me." He looked up and gasped when he saw the dark smoke. "Kagome!" He said and then ran towards the lake.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru was saying but he was already gone. 'What had happened to Mai?' He sniffed the air and frowned . "Rin." He took off towards the camp.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rin asked Lily. "What is going on?"  
  
"We have got to go now!" Sango said as the ground began to split in front of them.  
  
"Hang on!" Lily said and she closed her eyes. They began to levitate off the ground and into the air. "I knew it." She said and opened her eyes to see all of them floating off the ground with her magic. "My powers are back."  
  
"What does that mean Lily-sama?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It is a bad thing. A very bad thing." She said frowning. "We must get to Lady Mai."  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Mai?" Kagome called walking slowly up to her friend. "Are you okay? What is going on?" The light faded and the cave was still and the sound of laughter could not be heard there.  
  
"Kagome-chan. These sais, have awaken something in me." Mai said frowning while looking down at the sais. "I've held them before." They heard footsteps and laughter.  
  
Kagome looked up and gasped! A really handsome man with green hair, pale slit eyes and black wings coming out of his back was currently floating above them. "Is that him Jaken?"  
  
Jaken peeked out from behind Kagome and then gulped. He was no match for that demon. They were in a lot of trouble. "Not sure."  
  
"It's him!" Mai whispered afraid. She looked as if she had seen a dozen ghosts. "It's the man from my dreams!"  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? A measly human, a half angel, a cat and a low-level youkai."  
  
"Who are you calling low-level?" Jaken asked pointing the staff of heads at him.  
  
"Don't anger him you baka?" Kagome said and popped Jaken. Taj mewed.  
  
"Who are you?" Mai asked holding the sais defensively.  
  
"I am Lord Kaosu, Master of Death. You and your pathetic friends are going to serve me." He said and laughed. "Tell me, human. How is it that you freed me? Who are you?"  
  
"None of your business." Mai said frowning. "And we're never going to serve you." Mai said and stood in offense. She seemed to be glowing.  
  
"You are crazy." Kagome agreed and notched an arrow. Her miko powers were rising higher and higher.  
  
He laughed. "Aren't you a spirited bunch. What are you going to do with that? You can't kill me. None of your kind could. I rule over all death and you don't have the power to stop me." He said as someone appeared from the shadows behind him. They whispered something to him and he turned his eyes to Mai.  
  
Kagome used his distraction to shoot an arrow at him. He easily caught it and raised his eyebrows at her. "Useless." He said as he started approaching them. "So you are the princess." He said to Mai. "My, my you have grown."  
  
"Stay away from me." Mai said walking backwards. Kagome touched her back and she began to glow as well.  
  
Taj jumped at him as Jaken shot fired from his staff at them as Mai and Kagome stepped behind him. "Run!" He said turning back to them.  
  
Kaosu batted Taj away and appeared in front of Jaken and back handed him into the wall. Jaken collapsed onto the ground dizzily. "Futile efforts." He said, then waved his hand in front of him. A large energy source shot out of his hand and blocked the entrance to the cavern they were in, just before they escaped and Inuyasha entered.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Mai called. They turned and stood against the wall as Kaosu approached them.  
  
"You cannot escape me now princess." He said as he stopped in front of them. "So stop your futile efforts or you will end up a stupid squirrel like your grandmother."  
  
"I will never give in to you!"  
  
He laughed and gestured behind him. A lady, who looked human, walked from the darkness. "Maybe I should give you a demonstration on who rules here. Lady Ai, demonstrate to them just what they are dealing with."  
  
Kagome gasped as she stared at the lady. 'She looks like Mai.'  
  
"My pleasure, my lord." She said and waved her hand as a green light came from her hand. "She, who was foretold that would come, can harm nothing when she is no bigger than a thumb." She had aimed at Kagome, who was standing on side of Mai was looking at the woman stunned, but Mai jumped in the way and took the blast for her.  
  
"Mai-chan!" Kagome said in horror as her friend begin to get small. "What is happening to you." She frowned as Mai ended up the size of a fairy. She fell and Jaken caught her.  
  
Kaosu smirked. "Foolish girl, protecting a pathetic human. Too bad you got in the way." He shook his head. "Take care of the human now. Leave the little toad and cat for me, I hunger (eat Jaken. Ewwww :P).  
  
Lady Ai, started to glow green when light burst through the darkness. It hit several of the things that had been released from there prison and turned them to dust. Kaosu gasped and turned to see who had barged in on him. He saw a hanyou in red and began to laugh.  
  
"This just gets better and better." He said once the smoke cleared. "You must be Inuyasha?"  
  
"And who the hell are you?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran behind him, with Jaken following.  
"Such language." He smirked. "I believe Naraku has insulted me. I thought he was going to send me worthy opponents."  
  
"F.... you! Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kaosu, I bring you death." He laughed again. (He was really in a happy mood, since he was released. It's been a 100 years.) "Well, it's been interesting." He said and swung what looked like a huge sickle. "Be the first to awaken Kaishi (his sickle), my faithful friend here. Kyuushi!" (Sudden death) He doesn't play around. --) A gust of black wind came out of Kaishi as Taj jumped in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Mai screamed from Taj's back. The black wind hit them and knocked them backwards, knocking them out. It had been a really powerful attack that had blew out part of the cave.  
  
"Mai-chan!" Kagome screamed. Her miko powers shot out of her body and protected them from falling crystals and rocks.  
  
The cave started collapse as Inuyasha gave Kagome Taj and Mai before he picked her and Jaken up and ran out of the cave. Outside at the base of the cave he jumped through the waterfall and landed onto Ah-Un, who flew them away from the cave and towards the camp spot. 'What was he doing there?' He looked around and saw Rin.  
  
"Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama told you to stay back at the camp spot, what are you doing here?" Jaken asked.  
  
Lily peeked around her back. "It was not safe there so I brought her with me." She said. "I had a really bad feeling; something was going to happen to Mai." She looked worried. "Where is she anyways?"  
  
"She is here." Kagome said, opening her hands to reveal an unconscious Mai. "She took an attack that was meant for Inuyasha." She said frowning. "Will she be okay?"  
  
Lily examined Mai. "What happened? Why is she unconscious? Why is she so small?"  
  
"Mai-kaasan." Rin said holding her hands out to Kagome, who let her hold Mai. "She is so small and she has wings!" She was saying.  
  
"Kaosu, tried to kill Inuyasha but she jumped in front of him. Will she be okay?"  
  
"I don't know. I think so. Kaosu can't kill her, so she probably saved your life." Lily said and Mai started groaning. "I knew it. Kaosu has awakened?"  
  
"Yes, Mai pulled out some sais and the seal was broken." Kagome looked troubled as they landed at the campsite. Sesshoumaru was looking at them none too happy.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken called and jumped off of Ah-Un. "The legend of Lynx is real. The cave of Lynx was just melted by the angel of death himself."  
  
"What!" Sesshoumaru asked in his bored-but-not-bored voice.  
  
"Kaosu is real." Jaken begin to tell him what happened.  
  
"Are you saying that this Kaosu is trying to make you worship him?" He smirked.  
  
"That's all we need is another nutcase trying to rule the world." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Where is that troublesome girl?" Sesshoumaru asked looking for the only person he did not see.  
  
Inuyasha thought a moment about Mai and how she seemed be in pain before the wings burst from her back. Whatever that was going on, he wondered if she was the key to it all.  
  
"Answer me Inuyasha. Where is she and what happened to her, before?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin called and walked up to him cupping her hands.  
  
"Not now Rin." Jaken said.  
  
"But I have something to show him." Rin frowned and kept walking to Sesshoumaru as Kagome held a struggling Jaken back.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, but said nothing.  
  
"Can you hold out your hand?" Rin said and tiptoed to reach him, but it didn't work so he had to bend down. "Look." She said and carefully, placed Mai into his hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the ball of iridescent white sparkly wings with an arched eyebrow. His breath caught in his throat as the wings unfolded slowly revealing a shy, bruised looking Mai. She stood up and looked at him and smiled.  
  
"What happened?" He whispered, shocked. This time it was showing well.  
  
"There was a woman, who was trying to attack me, but Mai protected me from the blast." Kagome said still holding a struggling Jaken.  
  
"A woman?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes. She was called Lady Ai." Jaken, finally free after bopping Kagome upside the head with his staff and getting hit from Inuyasha, said this and turned to look at Lily when she gasped.  
  
Mai looked away from Sesshoumaru, who was still looking at her and looked at Lily. "You know who that is, don't you." She said and tested her wings, so she could fly closer to Lily. "She looked like me, a little."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in silence as Mai few up into the air and fell onto on Inuyasha's head. He hid a smirk, with a frown as Mai leaned against Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I do." Lily said frowning.  
  
"Then who is she?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing at Mai. He held her in his hand away from tickling his ear with her feathers.  
  
"Lady Ai is...." Lily started then looked at Mai, who was watching her in concern and curiousness. "Lady Ai is....." She sighed; there was no turning back now. "Lady Ai is your mother."  
  
Collective gasp all around, except Jaken, who knew.  
  
"What?" Mai flew towards Lily and stopped in front of her but fell and Inuyasha caught her. "How? I am just an ordinary girl!" She glanced back over her shoulders. "Well I used to be an ordinary girl."  
  
"You were never an ordinary girl. You truly are a princess. You were just raised like a normal girl."  
  
"I was raised an orphan! I had a horrible life growing up. Yet you say I'm a true princess. How is that? Where are my parents? What land am I a princess of and why do I have wings?" Inuyasha put Mai onto Kagome shoulder.  
  
Lily sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
"I have nowhere to go at the moment." She said and everyone sat down wanting to hear the truth. "Start by telling me about my parents."  
  
"Your parents are Lord Kazuo and Lady Ai Mitsu. You are half angel and half human. Your mother was from a village not far from here towards the mountains. That child Rin, is a direct descendant from your mom's sister. Your mom was a shrine priestess. She was able to heal and draw on the power of light to dispel darkness. Your father met her when he was traveling.  
  
You are from a place called Lynx, the land of light and life. It was a beautiful land with power in its soil. The neighboring country Onyx is its twin only it's a land of darkness and death. Kaosu is lord over the land and desired to rule both, because if you could rule over Lynx and Onyx you ruled over the power of life and death. So he tried to gain the trust of the people and become Lord through marriage but I would not marry him. He then waged war. We fought and won. Life was normal for awhile. Afterwards, I married your grandfather and had your father. Everything was peaceful and prosperous for years, only small skirmishes here and there, between our lands but nothing serious. I had met Lord Sesshoumaru's father during one of the battles. He truly was a great youkai."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Lily curiously. He remembered that his father had mentioned to him about the land of Lynx, but it had been long ago. He had told him about a beautiful land beyond a waterfall that breathed with life and happiness. It had been one of his many stories he had told to him.  
  
Lily smiled at the youkai lord and spoke again, but to Mai. "Life began to turn sour when a mysterious stranger showed up to train Lady Ai. She soon began to argue with Kazuo and soon the Mitsu house became restless until she found out she was with child. After you were born, Kaosu came back. He waged a war and destroyed many of our kind. Your father was killed. We hid you when your mother disappeared. We didn't know that she decided to follow the man that killed your father." "All of this time, you knew me. All of the times you had a chance to tell me my true past. How could you not tell me all of this?"  
  
"Lady Mai." Lily started.  
  
"No...you should have told me. Your silence has led me to release the one who killed my father!"  
  
"You weren't supposed to come back here!"  
  
"Come back here? What does that mean?" Mai asked angrily.  
  
"You were not born in the future time were Kagome is from. You reached there through a well. The same well that brought you back here."  
  
Mai looked over at Lily and then at Kagome, "My life has been a huge lie hasn't it? I've spent time struggling all for nothing. I've went through all that horror because I had no idea of who or what I was. I can't believe you." She said and sniffed.  
  
"Mai-kaasan." Rin called. Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. He didn't look at her, but continued to watch the exchange, that had silenced everyone.  
  
"We took you away from here in order to protect you. People died to save you."  
  
"Yet it was for nothing. In the end, I am here and Kaosu is alive." Mai sniffed. "And again, people will die, because of me."  
  
"It is not your fault." Kagome said, remembering when she first met Mai.  
  
"It is always my fault." Mai said with a haunted voice. "Each time, someone died, it was always my fault someway or another."  
  
"No Mai." Lily said again. "You were never supposed to see him again."  
  
"Don't you get it yet? You couldn't stop something that was meant to happen long ago, when you tried. It was bound to happen again until it was dealt with. Tell me, why didn't you kill him a long time ago. Why allow him to live?"  
  
"We sealed him in the cave of diamond, because we could not kill him, nor could he kill us? There was a supposed to be a miko of light and a person who can control life, and the one of death to kill him. It was not someone in either land. I tried to kill him. I even summoned for help but it was too late. Our only hope was to seal him forever in that cave. "  
  
"Then how is it that people died?"  
  
"He has minions." Lily said.  
  
â³Why didn't you tell me?â³  
  
â³I couldn't tell you. My memory and powers were sealed away until you found that cave. I still can't recall everything. Your mom put a spell on me and tried to curse me, but no human can curse an angel. All she did was turn me into a squirrel.â³  
  
â³Is there anything else that you are not telling me?â³  
  
'Might as well show here everything.' Lily said to herself as she pulled the ring off her finger. There was a bright light that surrounded her and once it settled instead of a bushy tailed squirrel standing there, there was a beautiful angel with six iridescent white wings bursting out of her back. She had long deep red hair and huge green eyes. "But why, didn't you stay like that?" Kagome asked, she felt Mai slump against her shoulder. Every one was stunned. No one could believe what they were seeing or feeling. The magic coming off her made everyone feel warm. Everywhere her power touched looked vibrant and new. It seemed to flourish. The grass that had been only barely growing flourished in her light. The trees around them that had been affected by the earthquake that Kaosu caused came back to life and blossoms instantly grew on them. Sesshoumaru gasped as Tensaiga began to pulsate. It flew out of its sheath and circled around Lily. "I can only stay this way for a short time." She said while holding her hands out to touch Tensaiga. It began to glow brightly as she touched it. It shot up in air and energy dispersed from it, falling on the whole group. Everyone was healed, including Sesshoumaru's missing arm. Lily put the ring back on after Tensaiga came back down. She turned back into the squirrel. "My powers were part of the seal that bound Kaosu to his prison. When the sais were released, my powers came back. But I am rusty, I tire out easily."  
  
â³How?â³ Kagome asked. She was staring intently at Sesshoumaru's new arm. â³What just happened?â³  
  
â³I am the queen of the land of light and life. When I am in my angel form, nothing impure can last around me. It will either be purified or healed.â³  
  
â³How is it that youkai's stood near you and was only healed and not purified?â³ Miroku asked. â³Most youkai's are evil.â³  
  
"Yes that is true, but for some reason my powers accepted them. Maybe their hearts are pure."  
  
Mai frowned and flew off of Kagome's shoulder. She looked at Lily and shook her head. She had so many questions, and didn't know what to ask first. Actually at the moment, she couldn't speak. She looked at everyone who was watching her waiting on her response. She wanted to leave. She wanted a moment of peace and she didn't know where she could get it. She looked at Inuyasha and flew over to him.  
  
â³Can you take me somewhere?" She asked so quietly only he could hear her. "I have to get out of here."  
  
He frowned. "Please?" She asked quietly. He nodded and she landed on his shoulder as he jumped towards the trees.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, looking worriedly at her friends.  
  
"Let her go." Lily said. "Beside I have some questions for you."  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha disappeared with her best friend. She worried for her, because she had been through so much. Her life had not been easy, but she bore it on her shoulders and surpassed the trouble and began to live again. Kagome glanced at everyone, "Maybe we should go to Kaede's and tell her what's has happened. I will answer your questions there Lily- sama."  
  
"But what about Mai-kaasan?" Rin asked, wringing her hands worriedly.  
  
"Inuyasha will protect her." Kagome said, not missing the amused look from Sesshoumaru. "If he loses her, I'll sit him to the next year."  
  
Rin smiled then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Are we going to go to Kaede's too, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into the distance. He was being pulled into the situation, regardless of how he felt. He was curious about the Legend of Lynx and the troublesome angel-fairy-princess and he also wanted to know how much power that squirrel possessed. He wondered did Mai have the same power. 'It looks like I'm gonna have to go and sit with these humans again.' He thought. 'D.... that girl for crashing into me. I won't rest now until I know for sure what is going on.' He motioned for Ah-Un and put Rin on him. "Lead the way, girl."  
  
'Sesshoumaru's coming again. This is not good.' Kagome thought to herself, biting her lip. 'I hope that doesn't mean he is concerned about Mai. He couldn't be attracted to her could he?' She glanced at him as he was brooding. 'Naah, he is probably just curious. His arm did just get healed. But Mai is really pretty, what if she liked him as well? Wouldn't she go to him? Maybe she likes Inuyasha.' She looked alarmed. 'She did go to Inuyasha. What if they like each other? They couldn't could they? They did get along well. Oh man...why am I even thinking like this?'  
  
"Is Kagome-chan okay?" Rin asked from on side of her. "She looks depressed."  
  
Jaken looked at Kagome, eyes raised. She did look depressed. 'What is wrong with her?' "She is fine, she always looks miserable." Jaken stated, uninterested. He grimaced when Kagome gave him a glare.  
  
"I'm fine Rin-chan. I'm just thinking about Mai." She said and smiled.  
  
"Is Mai-kaasan really an angel princess?" Rin asked in awe.  
  
"Yes." Lily said from in front of Rin. "She is an angel princess."  
  
"Wow."   
  
"Human children." Jaken stated as they landed.  
  
Gailibop: Get back here Jaken!  
  
Bunnihop: I'm gonna chop you up an feed you to my pet bird.  
  
Jaken: It was a mistake, honest. (He was running down the hall at a surprisingly fast paste.)  
  
Gailibop: Come back here and undo this spell!  
  
Jaken: I can't! That binding spell was forever!  
  
Bunnihop & Gailibop: What!  
  
Kagome stopped and shook her head. She felt sorry for Jaken, it wasn't entirely his fault. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shouldn't have put a spell on them anyways. Oh well she thought and looked out at the studio.  
  
Kagome: Please review and let us know what you think of it. Sorry about any occ, or any mistakes. It's 4 am and stupid gailibop won't wait until a decent hour to do this. Thanks. Bye for now. 


End file.
